Just A Little Kiss
by sasuke loves me
Summary: well the story isnt about the relation ship but more of what makes the world go around and how one thing has the power to change something or someone.
1. the kiss

hey everyone im baacckk :p i am so sorry that i have been gone so long but i havent had internet in 2 yrs! :'( it was sad anyways i am still working on my other story but my friend asked if i would post this for them so this is their story not mine. :D so plz b nice and review!! ;D SLM

disclaimer: we dont own naruto...

(during the time right after sasuke left the leaf.)

Noooo! Naruto screams as he wakes up from his dream.

Breathing heavily Naruto say's to himself: There's nothing that will stop me from bring Sasuke back. Little did he know what was about to happen. Like any other day Naruto jumps out of bed. He throws his clothing on real fast, and headed to train.

Naruto has a spot in the woods where he trained. Naruto thought that it was very private there. He began to train, thinking to himself about the promise he made to Sakura. His pride made him unable to think clear. One thing Naruto was wrong about was the privacy. Just like every other day. Naruto had an admirer, who was it you ask? Well it was Hinata, her crush had became a obsession. Every day Hinata came to watch Naruto train. She admired how much Naruto was willing to go just for a friend. But Unlike every other day today was the day she made her move.

Quickly she jumped from the bushes tripping and falling on Naruto. Her plan worked out perfectly thinking to her self. She remembered what the next part of her plan, and then Her face ran red as she moved in for a kiss. As soon as her lips hit Narutos he felt at ease. Naruto wondered how something so simple could do so much. He was confused but happy at the same time some how the kiss took away his pain of not being able to hold his promise to Sakura.

Then next day unlike the past month Naruto didn't wake up early, and most importantly after he woke up he didn't go train. Instead he went to see Hinata. After that kiss nothing more seemed that important. That kiss changed Narutos life to the better. Like Hinata Naruto lost an obsession too. This wasn't the end but just the beginning.

PLZ REVIEW :D


	2. a little word called love

hey so this is chapter 2!! so u guys need to review and tell us what u think we are anxious to know :D SLM

* * *

Waking up and not training was unusual for Naruto, But after that Kiss Naruto has be putting everything aside just to see Hinata. Ever day Naruto would wake up and wait for him and Hinata to meet up. Today they were meeting where they first kissed. Naruto was usually the first one there, but today Hinata beat him there. She prepared a picnic for them both; she made all the food she packed.

After they were done eating they laid and watched the sky like everyday, and like everyday day they ended up looking deeply into each other eyes. When looking in to each others eyes they lost track of life itself. This feeling made an hour seems like only a fraction of a second. For Naruto it made all the pain in his heart disappear, and for Hinata if was a dream come true.

Rain started to fall as they broke from looking into each other eyes. This didn't make them run into a spot not raining instead they stood up looked into each other eyes and Naruto pulled her tightly to him kissing her as softly as he could. When the kiss was over they stated talking. Learning about each other and falling more and more for each other.

This was the third week they've been doing this. Meeting up and talking, it for sure was no longer puppy love. Naruto knew who he wanted and he knew it would be forever. He was finally happy in his life. Nothing could take this feeling from him for Hinata had become a part of him and he became a part of her.

There was only one thing left for Naruto and Hinata to do, and you know what it is. Naruto is going to have to meet Hinata's family. Naruto was very nerves about this, because he was truly in love with Hinata, and he didn't want her family to hate him.

* * *

Review!! :P


End file.
